Replicative embossing is a technique used for producing multiple products with repeat patterns. For example, predefined patterns on a replicative surface may be transferred to a surface or one or more layers of a final product, and the replicative surface may be repeatedly used to produce another piece of the same product or it may be used for transferring the same pattern to other pieces of different product.
The technique of replicative embossing may also be employed in roll-to-roll printing/coating systems. In these systems, the replicative surface may be the surface of an embossing roller, the replicative surface may then continuously and repeatedly roll and contact with the embossed layer or surface.
In some applications, a release liner or a release sheet can be used as a carrier to produce synthetic leather which is widely used in daily products. For example, sport shoes, handbag or furniture. Release liner can be cured by different kinds of technologies, including thermal curing or radiation curing.